Tipton Switch
by Britt199
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED Cody and Zack switch places cause they think , the other one cant handle being each other but when a metor is over head Boston everybody really does swtich places...Zack and Cody think every one is trying to teach them a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer- I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody**

"Nobody talk to me I'm having a bad day." Announced Zack as he slammed the door behind him. As he put down his backpack thedoor opened again.

"Thanks for slamming the door in my face." Cody said sarcastically. "You're not the only one that had a bad day you know."

"Maybe so , but mine was worse." Complained Zack sitting down on the couch

"Try me." Condntred Cody.

"Told of by every teacher , lost a date with Kerry , lost every basketball game at gym and recess , and failed another test!" he couted of each on a finger.

"I was told off by all the kids , a teacher gave me detention because I corrected him again , some bully pulled my pants down at gym not to metion and to make matters more worse I got a B on a test."

"You couldn't last a day as me." Blurted Zack

"Sure I can look! Oh ; I'm Zack I got told of by a teacher and now I'm all mad…see? I can be you. It's you who can't be me."

"Of course I can. "Look I'm Cody. I'm so sad cause I got a B on a test." He pretend he couldn't pick up Cody's backpack. "I'm so weak I can't even lift a backpack!"

"I dare you to be me for a day."

"Huh?" wondered Zack

"You heard me , tomorrow you be me and I'll be you."

"Done."

_The door opened again_

"Hey boys what's new?" Carey asked

"Nothing mom." They said in unison

"Listen , theres a very special news report I have to watch tonight so…"

"Well leave you and the TV alone." They said

"Good" she smiled

XXXXX

Later that night Carey had fallen asleep , while watching the news. She had been watching an "I Love Lucy" marathon. "**Special Report**!" said a reporter who had popped on screen. "**A meateor is flyin over boston tonight , It will be in earth's orbit for 24 hours. Don't worry though it wont hit us"**

**A/n- that was chapter one , review and tell me what you thought! Thanks a bunch , and don't forgot to read my other story**"**From the bottom of my heart."**

**britt**


	2. Twisted Hotel Call

**First off im sorry it took me so long to finally update this story. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and plz review.**

"You're going to lose." Zack told Cody

"Yeah right." Cody said to Zack as they walked into the living room.

"Wow mom's still asleep, that's wired she's usually up cooking by now."

"And since today is Saturday." Cody said

"Isn't it "not" cool how we have no school since it's spring break, what I am I going to do with out homework or oh no school?" Zack said trying to be Cody

"Well I'm glad Spring break is like summer to me since I'll be sitting in a hot sweaty class room all summer long!" Cody said back trying to be Zack

"Let's go see Maddie where maybe she can give me a good math problem since I'm a no it all." Zack said as he opened the door

"You know I think it's a good idea since I'll act like I'm so hot when really I know I have no chance with Maddie because I'm just a loser that still doesn't know that 1 +1 doesn't equal 11 and it equals 1." Cody said following Zack out the door

"Well I guess it's not so bad that by the end of today everyone will know I still sleep with my blue blanket but I guess it's not so bad since I love it."

"Maybe I can borrow that blanket from you when I break up with Kerry today." Cody said with a smile

"You wouldn't!"

"Well that's what I Zack usually does, cause trouble and Drama." Cody said

"Oh hi Mr. Mosbey." Zack said

"Oh hi boys, so what are you up I'm working on this new experiment where you can transport yourself isn't that cool! I'm looking for some stuff if you guys want to help!"  
"Are you feeling okay?" Cody asked

"Yeah your acting a lot like Awrin only he does that wired I mean cool science stuff."

"I am Awrin I gotta I'm trying these new skate jet's out…cool right!" Mr. Mosbey said as he fell over

"Uh that sounded like it hurt." Cody said

Mr.Mosbey got up and pressed something on his watch, he then jetted away from the two confused boys.

"Uh what just happened there?" Cody questioned

"He didn't yell at us, or tell us to move away." Zack said

"Things are getting pretty twisted around here."

**Review for more and this time it won't take so long! So who do you think is going to switch places?**


End file.
